


Tequila

by FormidablePassion



Series: Don't Ask [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alf - Freeform, Gen, Roadhouse, Short, The tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Ash tries to explain a show to Jo.





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I was half asleep and demanded to be written.

“So, this thing is from a planet called Melmac. Instead of giving him an actual name they just called him Alien Life Form but used the acronym ALF instead. The best part the composer they got to do the theme song was  _ actually  _ named Alf.” Ash took a drink of his beer then nodded at Jo. 

“I just don’t get why he wanted to eat the cat. I mean, they’re so cuddly and sure they could be mean sometimes, but they don’t demand a lot. Not like housing a homeless alien.” Ron, or maybe his name was Eric, said. 

“Wait, so you’re telling me they made four seasons of a show about an alien who likes to eat cats?” Jo asked as she wiped down the bar before refilling Ron’s glass. She was sure he said his name was Ron. 

“Yup.” Ash tossed his mullet behind his shoulder.

"So this was an four season show, that to me was a metaphor that said men are from a completely different planet than women and love to eat pussy?” Jo asked as she set the glass back in front of Ron.

Ash and Ron both threw their heads back in raucous laughter but Jo still cringed at the words she heard over their amusement. 

“JOANNA BETH!” Ellen hollered as she walked to the bar from the back room. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for January's Coldest Hits and the theme was Alf. The thing about the composer is true. The title is from an episode of Alf.


End file.
